Come Home
by ZombieSparda24
Summary: When Stiles was a child he had a secret that not even Scott knew about. He found himself becoming friends with a teenage wild boy that lives in the woods of Beacon Hills. And when said friend goes missing for eight years and shows up in Stiles' life once again, will it start something they both want? Warnings: AU, yaoi between Derek and Stiles. Two-shot? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'd like to say that this will be a two chapter story with some hardcore male on male sex that involves Stiles and Derek. So, if that's not for you, then get the hell away from this story. Also it's AU because I didn't stick with the storyline whatsoever. ^_^ I would also like it if you guys would like me to actually continue it, because I actually thought the idea was kinda lame. D: So anyway, no flames…I know I'm a bad writer and all that jazz. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. **

**Warnings: Guy x Guy love and horrible story idea and grammar mistakes. Haha. This is also an AU story, so you've been warned.**

**Enjoy!**

Stiles' woke in his bed, sweat covering his forehead and neck. The covers had been kicked off during the cold night, yet he was sweating like he just ran a mile in hot, humid weather. The teen sat up and glanced at his alarm clock. He would have to be up for school soon, but he decided that he wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep with that dream creeping back into his mind.

Surprisingly it wasn't the one about his mother, it was the one of the wild boy he found when he was eight. Stiles shivered as he remembered those bright blue eyes glowing at him as he approached the older boy in the woods. Stiles remembered thinking the boy was around the age of sixteen and he later found out he was right. The dark haired kid sure did look like he was way older than himself. He was tall with shaggy black hair. Tan skin covered lean muscles. The kid wasn't wearing much, just a pair of black jean shorts that have seen better days and old combat boots. The kid must've stolen them since they looked a few sizes too big.

***Start Flashback***

"_Hi! I'm Stiles! What's your name?" Stiles laughed, walking closer to the boy in the woods by his house. His father would be upset if he realized he was playing in the woods again._

_Those bright glowing eyes changed color to a more natural hue of green and blue. Brows furrowed in confusion as he stood tall in front of the small boy. His lips quivered slightly as he tried to speak to this Stiles creature before him. _

"…_Der…" The teenager struggled. Eyes glowing blue again as anger flashed over his face and Stiles noticed. He knew his damn name, but trying to say it was becoming a hassle. He remembered long ago his mother would call him by it all the time._

"_Hey, it's okay! Just take your time, Der!" He smiled and grabbed the teen's hand in his. Der growled, looking down at his large hand in the small, soft hand of this child. He glared at it before glancing up into big brown eyes. _

"_I have books from school I can bring next time I see you. They'll help ya in no time!" Der nodded his head, accepting the help from the small boy. _

"_S-Sti…" The teen started and grimaced at his terrible attempt. _

"_It's okay! Just try harder." Stiles patted the boy on the arm, marveling how massive it was to his small hand._

"_Stil-Stiles…" He growled out but perked when the young boy clapped his hands excitedly._

"_Yes, yes! That's it!"_

_The teen smiled and pulled Stiles to the ground, pulling him closer and staring at him. Eager eyes pierced holes into Stiles' brown ones. The small boy felt the wild teen enjoyed learning, so Stiles made sure he'd teach the older boy all he knew, which wasn't much since he was only eight, but he had a better grasp on things than this guy._

"_I should tell my best friend about you!" Stiles was so excited to tell Scott about the wild boy he found, but his excitement was put on hold as he was met with a scowl by the teen. Jaw clenched tight and eyes zoned in on Stiles' eyes. The boy guessed this would be his little secret._

_***End flashback***_

Stiles huffed, running a hand through his short hair as he got up from his bed and strode over to his computer chair. He flopped down in the squeaky seat and got on the internet. He was doing anything and everything to keep his mind off Derek.

"Damn it!" He gritted his teeth when he did, in fact, think about the wild boy, well, wild man now. Stiles still wondered where he went, or if the guy was even still alive. The sixteen year old sighed, defeated by his feelings. He missed the sour wolf so damn much, just like he missed his mom. Stiles stared at his computer screen, lost in his thoughts about when he had found out about Derek not being human.

***Start flashback***

_Stiles had been crying in his room, the thunder crashing loudly in the sky like some mad lunch lady beating pots together. His father was called into the station, leaving Stiles alone with a napping babysitter on his living room couch. The boy dove under his Batman comforter to shield himself from the loud slapping of the heavy raindrops on the window. The thought of his friend Derek out in this weather caused him to cry more. Pulling his hands up and over his ears, Stiles mumbled incoherent words to himself. _

_A soft creaking sound filled the room and the window to Stiles' room opened and in slipped a soaking wet teen wolf. Derek's eyes softened as he spotted the boy under his covers. He walked over and sat gently on the bed, making sure to not spook the boy. When he gripped the covers to reveal Stiles, he found a face full of tears and red, puffy eyes. Derek whimpered, eyes glowing blue as Stiles looked at him. Stiles eyes widened when the light from the lightning reflected off the long canines Derek had. _

"_Der-Derek?"_

_Derek hummed his acknowledgment and rested his hands on each side of Stiles' body._

"_Are you a vampire?" Stiles whispered, pulling the covers up to hide his neck. _

_Derek rolled his eyes and growled. "Ya know, because I've always wondered why your eyes changed color. And you can also be in sunlight, so that totally doesn't make sense. Maybe you're just part vamp—" Derek clamped a cold hand over Stiles' mouth._

"_Shut up." He released the boy and pulled away from him, looking around the room. His vocabulary wasn't the best, but he did learn a lot from Stiles and it helped that he was a quick learner, but he would always settle for short choppy sentences. At least it was better than what he was capable of a few months prior. _

"_You…okay?" He glanced back at the shivering boy again. _

"_I'm b-better now that you're here…" Derek looked away again, hiding his smile of sharp teeth from Stiles. _

_The ruffling of the covers had Derek looking back at Stiles. The boy was sitting up and trying to get a better look at him. "What are you?" He pleaded to the teen. "You know you can tell me. We're spit buddies, remember?" Stiles held out his right hand and Derek gave a weak smile at the thought of the two of them spitting in their hands and shaking. He found it odd, but Stiles loved it so he kept doing it. He did a lot of things to make Stiles happy._

"_Wolf. I'm not hu-human." He clenched his fist in the blankets as he growled out the last part._

_Big brown eyes widened. "Werewolf," Stiles blurted out. He was a nut when it came to his favorite superheroes and anything supernatural. _

_Derek's ears picked up on the familiar word. He's heard werewolf before. Mainly by the hunters that were set out to kill him and those like him, he assumed._

"_That's cool!" Stiles jumped off the bed, completely forgetting about the storm that crashed loudly outside. "I'm friends with a werewolf."_

_Sighing heavily, Derek moved to lie back on the bed, motioning for Stiles to get back in as well. He ignored the feel of his wet shorts clinging to his skin as he settled under the covers._

"_Sleep. Now." The werewolf curled up on the bed, pulling Stiles on it when the boy was in arms reach. _

"_Aww, c'mon! I have so many questions!" Stiles looked up and frowned when he noticed the teen was asleep and was far from answering his many werewolf questions. He pouted but snuggled into the warmth Derek provided on this cold night._

***End flashback***

Holy hell these memories were going to kill him one day. Stiles smacked his face to rid him of his thoughts of a certain male. Even when the guy was gone he still thought about him every day.

The teen flailed and fell off his bed when his cell phone vibrated. Heart pounding like a million drums beating simultaneously. He took in a long breath before answering the phone.

"Yo, dude," Stiles said groggily, pretending like he had been just woken up.

"Stiles!" Scott screeched into the phone, making Stiles hold his iphone away from his now seemingly deaf ear. "Something's wrong!"

Stiles cocked a brow and sat up on the floor. "Woah, calm down. What's going on?"

"I think I'm a monster," Scott said bitterly. "Can you come over?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few." Stiles ended the call before Scott could say another word. The lean teen pulled himself off the floor and got ready like he would for any other day of school, except this time he had to counsel his best friend.

"I think you're a werewolf." Stiles stated, pacing around Scott's room like some kind of investigator.

"What? There's no such thing as werewolves!" Scott's words pierced Stiles' heart. Derek was a werewolf, and Scott can't say they weren't real because Stiles remembered Derek that night during the storm. Werewolves were totally real.

"I'm sorry dude, but you said you had crazy eyes, claws, fangs, and fur?" Stiles chuckled, sitting down next to Scott on his bed.

"Not fur, just…a lot of facial hair?" Even Scott was unsure as to what to make of his situation. Stiles just inwardly hoped that with what happened to Scott maybe this could possibly bring Derek back.

Stiles grabbed his keys from Scott's bed and headed for the door. "You think you can show me where you were bitten?"

"Yeah, but why would you need to see where I was attacked at?" Scott asked, confused.

Stiles opened the door without waiting for Scott. "Because maybe whatever bit you is still lingering around. We can find it."

"Stiles…I really don't think you wanna see that thing!" Scott quickly jumped from his bed and ran after his friend.

"Okay, I think this is it…" Scott walked over to a patch of kicked up leaves. "Yeah, it was here." He looked around, making sure he and Stiles were alone. Stiles walked over and kneeled down, running his hand over the crunchy leaves. Browns eyes looking for any signs of a werewolf, like prints or fur stuck on branches, but it was no use. The thing that bit Scott was gone.

"Hey!" Stiles' heart stopped when he heard the rough, yet smooth voice of somebody other than Scott. He glanced up and almost had a mini heart attack. There stood a man with gelled up black hair, a thin leather jacket over a tight black t-shirt. Stiles scrambled to his feet and gawked at the older male. He looked just like Derek…same blue-green eyes, black hair, and that scowl that made the devil cringe. He felt like he had to lean on Scott from the lack of blood from going to his brain.

"It's not safe for two teenagers wandering around. Go home." The man finally made it in front of Stiles and Scott, bright eyes pierced into two sets of chocolate brown ones. The man's pointed nose flared as he drew in the scent of the teens. He noticed the scent of the shorter, muscular male was from the woods just yesterday, but the tall, lean male's scent was very alluring. It was familiar and delicious, yet he couldn't put a claw on why it was so familiar.

Scott gulped, nudging Stiles in the side. "We should go," He whispered to the taller teen. He turned to leave the mysterious male, thinking Stiles was right behind him, but when he turned around to keep an eye on the man, he found Stiles still standing there, staring like a deer in headlights.

"Stiles!" He yelled, making the lean teen jump and whip his head around. The man's own heart jumped at his voice. Did he just say Stiles? Blue-green eyes widen when the teen wobbled after the new wolf.

"Stiles?" He whispered, more to himself than to the two boys. His posture softened and so did his eyes. He was amazed the boy grew to be such a handsome kid. He was dorky, just like he was so many years ago, but Derek didn't mind that. The older man was surprised that he kept his cool because deep down he wanted to pull the boy away from the other and just start running off into the woods to keep him for himself.

Once they were out of sight Derek began running through the woods, jumping over large rocks and streams. He came to a stop when he saw the same house he visited on many occasions. Stiles' scent flooded the whole place. That was another good sign—Stiles never moved, which meant Derek knew which window to creep into.

A small smirk crept onto his face before strolling over to the house. "And so it begins…"

**D: okay! That was the first part, some hardcore man love in the next chapter. Hope you liked it and hopefully you can leave a review, please? And if you didn't like it, I'm sorry…just don't flame…just makes me think you have nothing better to do. -_- **

**If you want to see anything specific happen in the next chapter, just let me know. ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I decided to make this a little longer, so if you were expecting some sex, sorry. Just wait for the next chapter, throwing in some jealous Derek in there. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you did, please send me a review. I love hearing from all of you. I wanted to say thank you to all who reviewed. I wanted to get back and reply to all of you, but I have been busy with packing for a trip. If there was something you didn't like, I apologize…I'm not the best writer so don't be too hard on me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**Warnings: AU. Guy on Guy love. **

Claws dug deep into the windowsill as Derek pulled himself up. The wolf managed to slide it up, growling when the window came back down on his head. For an instance his eyes glowed blue from the anger boiling up because of this damn window that Stiles obviously never thought needed fixed after eight years.

When he slipped inside the room he was welcomed with the heavy scent of the teen. He was calm as he ventured around the dull room. Stiles seemed like a funny, outgoing kind of guy, so why did he have the dark colors decorating his room? Derek shrugged it off since he actually enjoyed darker colors. He noticed papers littered the computer desk, clothes scattered around the bed, and a bright red guitar rested in the corner. Well, I guess not everything was a dull color, he thought. He smirked when he noticed Stiles didn't keep the Batman comforter.

Climbing onto the bed, Derek flopped on his stomach, sniffing in the delicious scent of Stiles. He gripped the sheets tightly, claws ripping into the fabric like it was paper. Derek noticed his wolf was getting rather excited about being near the boy again, so he retracted his claws and sat up. Eyes scanned the room for anything he could occupy his time with until Stiles came home from school.

When he found nothing to occupy his time with, he kicked off his shoes and slid his leather jacket off, tossing it to the floor with the many piles of clean and dirty clothes. He slid back and shimmied his way into the blankets, making sure to surround himself with the boy's scent. He was about to fall asleep when he realized the boy who was bitten was Stiles' friend.

Sitting up quickly, Derek growled deeply, nostrils flaring. Stiles now knew another werewolf besides him…and that meant he could possibly take the goofy teen away from him. The sour wolf also had to think about the alpha that bit Stiles' friend in the first place. Damn, just when you think things are going the way they should, something just dives in and butt fucks the whole plan up.

Derek sighed, running his hands down his face, agitated to the max. He was seriously going to lock Stiles up in this house if it meant he'd be safe.

"Fuck…" He whispered, falling back against the pillows. The wolf in him just wanted Stiles to be home already…

Hours went by and Derek was dozing off on Stiles' bed. He had stripped off his shirt, yet kept his black jeans on. The sound of a door slamming shut made those beautiful green-blue eyes snap open. Fuck, how could he be so careless? He bolted from the bed, grabbing his shirt and jacket before pulling them on. The thumping of footsteps rang through his ears and Derek knew who it was by the smell coming from under the door. That very scent is what he's been craving for.

Derek walked over to the door and stood to the side, just when he stopped to turn around the bedroom door flung open and in walked Stiles, oblivious to the werewolf that hid behind the now closing door. Stiles tossed his bag on the bed and slid into the computer chair. Fingers tapped on several keys as he made himself comfortable. Derek narrowed his eyes at the back of the teen's head, eyes glowing a bright blue and claws sharpening as he silently made his way to the boy. He always had a hard time controlling his wolf when he was with Stiles, and yet, he always did enjoy the smile Stiles use to send his way when he growled at something—fangs always showing.

When the werewolf was right behind the teen he slowly moved his dangerous hand toward Stiles' neck.

"Boo," he whispered, quickly and gently grabbing Stiles' neck in his large hand. He eased the teen's head to the computer desk as he leaned over him, a scruffy jaw tickling the boy's ear. Derek took in the smell of Stiles, even the sound of his heart beat quicken made Derek on edge.

Stiles flailed his arms, trying his best to push Derek away, but his attempts were futile when the older man pinned his hands behind his back with his strong free hand.

"H-hey! What the hell do you want? Do you realize whose house this is?" Brown eyes closed in fear, blunt teeth bit into the soft flesh of his lips.

"Now, Stiles, tell me what would happen if I were to be somebody else…" That voice pierced Stiles' mind. He knew who it was, yet he didn't. This was starting to piss him off.

"Who are you?" The teen spat, wiggling some so he could free his arms, but it was no use, the guy was strong as hell.

When Stiles felt that scruffy cheek nuzzle his own, he had a feeling of familiarity.

"You always have to watch your back, or else you'll be attacked when you least expect it. Haven't I taught you better…Stiles?"

Stiles gasped, brown eyes seem to pop out of his skull. "Der?"

The older man smirked, pulling away from the teen. Stiles looked back, mouth hanging open like a fish out of water. Derek put his hands in the pockets of his pants as he wiped the smirk from his lips and stared at the teen.

"It…is you."

"The one and onl—" Stiles punched the werewolf across the cheek. Not even making the man wince in pain.

"What the hell was that for?" The older man hollered.

"You know exactly what that was for," Stiles pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "You left without a word…and, and then you come back like it's nothing?" Stiles stepped closer to the man and shoved him in the chest. He rolled his eyes when Derek didn't even budge.

"I had to leave. It was dangerous staying here." The man growled. He was getting irritated at Stiles. The boy obviously didn't realize he came back to Beacon Hills just for him, when he knew that the very family that murdered his own was here now.

Derek's control snapped and he grabbed Stiles' jacket, pulling him closer just so he could push him to the bed. Stiles bounced several times, glaring at the man.

"Just because you're all powerful and all, doesn't mean I won't kick your werewolf ass!" Stiles huffed, working his way off the bed.

"Still don't know when to shut that mouth, eh?" Derek chuckled darkly, walking over to the bed, eyes glowing blue.

"Der-Derek?" Stiles gulped, scooting farther up the bed.

He stopped before turning and heading towards the window. The teen watched intently, worried that he had truly upset his old friend. One second Derek looked like a crazed maniac, then the next he looks like a kicked puppy.

"I left to protect you and your dad…" Derek's mouth curved to a frown, eyes never leaving the window.

***Start flashback***

"_Son, take your time with your mother. I'll be back in the cruiser, okay?" Mr. Stilinski patted his son's shoulder before leaving the grave. Stiles' mother had been dead for awhile now, but his father liked to visit every year on her birthday since her death that was caused by a tumor. _

_The small boy turned with soggy eyes, watching his father walk down the path back to the squad car. He sniffled and hiccupped, wrapping his tiny arms around his thin body. He was cold and lonely._

_Bright blue eyes that sparkled like the Caribbean Sea watched Mr. Stilinski head away from the child. The teen looked around before moving away from a large tombstone. His breath swirled in front of him like fog in the cold winter air. When he got closer to the boy he could smell the saltiness of those large tears rolling down those smooth cheeks. Derek's boots thumped loudly with each step as he marched over to Stiles. Brown eyes looked back at the noise, and for a brief second, the boy seemed to smile. _

"_Der, what're you doing here? It's cold out. You should be keeping warm."Stiles mumbled, rubbing away the tears from his eyes as Derek walked up behind him. When the teen was behind him, he felt himself being pulled into Derek's warmth. The werewolf had unzipped his jacket and pulled it around Stiles to keep him warm. He was grateful Stiles stole some cash from his dad that provided the teen with much needed clothing._

"_Just…shut up," Derek spoke, resting his chin on top of Stiles' soft hair. His hot breath tickled the boy's head. The werewolf's ears picked up a small giggle from the boy and it made the teen smile, yet that smile quickly vanished when he thought about the hunters who were following him. _

"_Derek, it's supposed to get colder tonight. You should stay at the house. Please?"Stiles looked up into now green-blue eyes. _

_Derek started to feel sick to his stomach. He couldn't tell the kid he'd be gone, but he had to leave, the hunters were so close to catching him, and if they spotted him with Stiles…they'd probably kill him and his father. Argents were the ones who had murdered his family when he was playing in the woods as a child, and now the true monsters were back and after him. _

_Pulling away Derek shivered. Even though he was always warmer, he enjoyed hugging Stiles. He looked down into those big brown eyes. "Y-Yeah…" He winced, looking away when Stiles smiled widely at him. _

"_Okay, I'll see you tonight!" Stiles ran up and hugged his waist. Derek blushed, holding his arms up as he contemplated where to put them. _

_When Stiles ran off to his father's car, Derek sighed, running a hand through his messy locks. He glanced up one last time at the retreating form of Stiles as he slowly disappeared inside his father's cruiser._

"_Goodbye."The werewolf whispered, zipping up his jacket and heading off toward the woods. He hoped Stiles wouldn't hate him for this…_

***End flashback***

Stiles cocked a brow at Derek's words. "What?" His deadpanned look brought the werewolf's eyes toward him.

"What?" Derek cocked his own brow at Stiles.

"What, what?" The teen blinked. "How did leaving me behind for all these years protect me, Derek?"

The older man sighed, kicking away from the wall and heading back to the teen. "Hunters were after me. They left after murdering my family and friends when I was younger, and when those hunters came back when I met you, I had to leave. If they found me and saw you too, they would have killed you." Derek seethed, claws lengthening as he continued. "Now they're back, but they're back because there's an alpha killing people…and I can't have anything happening to you."

The teen gasped when Derek fell to his knees in front of him. Stiles gawked down as the werewolf hooked his hands behind his knees and slid him across the sheets and closer to the beast before him.

"W-what're you doing?" Stiles stuttered, gripping the sheets as a way to stop himself from being pulled closer.

Derek growled lowly and possessively when he had Stiles right where he wanted him. The werewolf's eyes glowed brightly when he stared up at the teen. "I've missed you."

The air started to get heavy and Stiles' breathing picked up. Derek was so close to him, yet the man seemed so far away. He looked down into those beautiful eyes and smiled. "I've always missed you."

Derek felt soft, slender fingers brushed through his hair. Warm hands then cupped a scruffy face, pulling it closer to a waiting face. The older man gave a curious look, but smirked when his lips came closer to Stiles' own luscious lips.

"If you even think about leaving again…I'll tie you up and keep you in my basement like a real beast, got it?" Stiles quickly pulled Derek's head back by the man's hair, making sure the werewolf's focus was on him. Derek growled, glaring at Stiles. The teen gulped at the hostile glare. He quickly let go of the thick lock of hair and fixed it to its original style.

"I'm here for good. I promise." The older man then leaned up, moving his hands behind Stiles so they could rest behind the teen's ass. Stiles' heartbeat was pounding loudly in Derek's ears and it caused the werewolf to groan.

"C'mere." Derek demanded, moving his large hand behind Stiles' head and bringing him down for a soft kiss. His long finger gently gripped the boy's neck, feeling the blood flow freely through the veins. His claws grew long and Stiles whimpered into Derek's mouth when he felt them brush over his sensitive skin. He kissed back for a moment and then pulled away, touching his now wet lips.

"Derek…my-my dad, he'll be coming b-back soon." Stiles said when Derek left the teen's mouth to nuzzle the smooth flesh of the boy's neck.

"It's okay. I have to go take care of a certain problem, anyway." He sat up and missed the sad look Stiles gave as he pulled his shoes on.

"You are going to be back...for real, right?" He stood up as Derek made his way to the window.

"Yes," he reassured the teen, climbing out of the window and jumping down to the ground. Stiles looked out the window and watched him stalk through the yard and into the woods.

"Derek Hale…I was serious about the basement thing," he smirked, closing his window, knowing the man heard his words.

**D: No flames guys! I know it wasn't great, and I'm sorry. But if you could just leave me a review that'd be great! Don't mind talking about Sterek with people. Also, I kinda feel weird since I haven't gotten to watch this week's episode. I hear there wasn't really any Sterek in it. :'( That blows. **

**Anyway, love ya guys! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm not dead! Just been busy…I'll explain at the end of the chapter. Anyway, this isn't very good, but I hope some of you guys actually like it. It's kinda rushed since I wanted to post it fast, so if there is any big mistakes…I'm very sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. **

**ENJOY!**

"_Oh, you poor thing," said the old woman standing on her wooden porch. "Here, come inside. It's too cold for a boy to be out, especially when you're all alone." The old woman gave a tender smile as she held out her shaking hand towards the young man that stood before her. His young eyes were wide with shock. This old woman was offering him the chance to go inside…where it was warm, and possibly safe for the night?_

_He nodded slightly, ignoring the woman's hand and walking up the steps. Each wooden step creaking madly with each heavy step he took. He glanced down at her with weary eyes, taking in her hunched appearance and short, curly silver hair. Her shaking hand moved over to his leather-clad arm, squeezing it in reassurance._

"_Do not worry, my boy. I'll fix you up something nice to eat. Please, come inside." She did her best to pull him into the small house, and Derek was about to run for the hills. Well, in this case he'd have to run down the hills since this old lady had her small home on top a massive hill, surrounded by a large forest._

_When Derek allowed the woman to drag him into her home, he was suddenly hit by the smell of sugar and gingerbread and, and…The young wolf's senses were going to blow. Smells were hitting him left and right. He was thankful she wasn't like a crazy, old cat lady he's heard about before from Stiles. Pale green eyes flicked up at the white and brown walls, all decorated in woodland creatures. Great, he was going to be a part of her wild animal collection. Crazy cat lady had nothing on her. _

"_Please sit." She motioned to her small kitchen table off to the right of the door. Derek's eyes finally left the small trinkets she had on shelves and toward the somewhat messy table. It was littered with old newspapers and journals. As he sat down, he watched the old woman wobble around the room, collecting spices from several cabinets. _

_Once the woman filled Derek up with all the dessert in the world, he gave his thanks. He wiped himself off with the napkin that she provided for him— he did eat like a child, but he'll never admit that. It was a habit he got from Stiles. See how much food you can get on your face instead of in your mouth. _

_When the woman showed Derek to the guest bedroom he sighed to himself. At least this room was, in a way, normal. The walls were a dark green, almost making Derek think of the green, lush treetops, and the tan carpet was thick and didn't show any signs of age. _

"_I hope you like it. It was originally my son's …a long time ago. You can stay here as long as you like." She smiled warmly, patting his back before slowly making her way down the hall. Derek glanced back, making sure she was gone before closing the door. _

_He kicked his boots off at the end of the bed before diving on it. The thick comforter enveloped him like a second skin. The smell of the blankets was just clean, nothing special like the rest of the house with all its amazing smells that made Derek remember his mother and sister. Claws sank deep into the feather pillow at the thought of his family …and Stiles. What he'd give to see that goofy grin again. The werewolf even missed the feel of his large hands running through Stiles' short hair. He just had this strange feeling in his stomach when he first met the boy that he had to protect him no matter what._

_A thick brow cocked in disbelief before glowing blue orbs snapped open and glared at the ceiling. His heart was beating so much that he thought it would explode. Everything made sense now. What were the odds of some little kid finding him in the woods that day and accepting him for being a werewolf without batting an eyelash? Even on full moons, Derek would start to shift and howl in agony before his mind reeled back to that goofy grin and his transformation back-pedaled to his human form._

_Stiles was…_

_Glowing blue eyes began to water slightly._

_Stiles was his?_

***End flashback***

Derek growled as he made his way to the lacrosse field. He despised many of the high school girls whispering about his ass or some shit to their friends. _God, Stiles really went to a school with a bunch of perverts? _Wait a minute. Derek shook his head and rolled his eyes because he had a feeling Stiles was a huge pervert too.

"Kids," He huffed, pushing his hands inside his jacket pockets. Loving the cool breeze zooming by his face, he then noticed some bleachers that were filled with people. Any happy thought he had that day was kicked away when he came closer to the crowd. Fuck, Stiles owes him so much for this, even if the kid had no idea he was coming to his game.

He could hear them all—all whispering about him. Even Stiles' father asked some black, curly haired woman who he was. He secretly glanced at the older man, smiling inwardly at the Sheriff's appearance. Derek guessed Stiles had some huge part in how the older man looked just about the same since the day he left.

He skipped up the metal steps, all the way to the top. He slid in front of a young couple sucking each other's face off and made his way to the end. He sat down and pulled the collar to his jacket up, covering up most of the side of his face, thinking it was some kind of shield that hid him from the prying eyes of the people. Sadly, his special jacket wasn't doing its job in the slightest. When the players made their way onto the field Derek's eyes pierced right into Stiles flailing form, but they were ripped away when he heard two girls talking about some Scott kid. Wait, he knew who he was, right? Wasn't that Stiles' friend?

"He's doing so well this year," says a beautiful redhead.

"Y-yeah, he sure is." The dark haired girl smiles back, glancing back and forth from the field and the redhead. "What about his friend? Don't you think he's, you know, cute?" The shy brunette gives an encouraging look, but it soon deflates when the ginger glares back.

"You're joking, right? That boy's nothing but a tall, skinny thing that has a mouth that runs faster than his mind. I mean, I'm not saying he's not cute, but he's just not my type. At all" She finishes, gazing off toward another player.

Derek blinked at the back of her head—confused; yet angry that she wouldn't think Stiles was the best thing she's ever laid eyes on. Okay, maybe he was starting to feel like a creep, but his wolf was going insane.

"Maybe you should just give him a chance. He's a real sweetheart." Derek wanted to claw that perfect smile off this one girl's face. She even goes near his Stiles he'd probably wolf out and do some damage.

The redhead just waves her hand dismissively in front of the brunette's face so the other would drop the subject. _Thank goodness_, Derek thought.

After the game Stiles glances behind him and waves at his dad to go on without him before going to the locker room. He figured he'd get a ride home with Scott if the guy wasn't busy being attached to Allison's hip.

"Blinski, go home!" Coach hollered, making his way out of the locker room. Stiles took the time to look around and noticed he was alone. Well, this seemed like the start to a bad horror movie.

He tossed his cleats and jersey inside the locker and slammed it shut. He shouldered his duffle bag and turned around spotting a person and jumping back into his locker door.

"Ah! What the—Derek?!" Stiles seethed, straightening out his hoodie. "You can't just-" He flails his arms around, looking Derek up and down with a disbelieving look. "Don't sneak up on me like that," he sighs. His facial features relaxing as he brushes off some lent from his pants, ignoring those eyes that seem to change between a pale green to a soft blue.

The werewolf focuses on those plump lips. "Why didn't you play?"

Stiles lets out a small burst of fake laughter. "Why? Well, Derek, that's simple…it's because I suck." He shakes his head, smile slowly fading from his lips. "What're you doing in here, anyway?" Big brown eyes soften considerably the longer they stay on Derek.

"I thought it was obvious. I came here to see you," he grumbles out. Derek then turns on his heel and makes his way to the door.

"W-wait! Where're you goin'?!" Stiles stumbles after the solid, muscular form of Derek Hale.

When he catches up to the werewolf he takes note that they're outside in the parking lot and the only car left was a rather fancy looking Camero. Scott left him. That asshole!

"Get in." Stiles stops, watching Derek open the driver side door.

"Holy shit, this is yours?!" He gawks at the black vehicle.

"Nope, just felt like jumping into a random car so I could take you home." His blank expression made Stiles narrow his eyes.

"Oh, was that sarcasm? Who taught you that?" He chuckles half-heartedly.

A strong jaw clenches shut and glowing blue eyes bore holes into Stiles. The teen audibly gulped and opened the passenger side door and slipped inside.

Derek started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. The only noise was the purr of the engine for most of the ride. Stiles' fingers tapped impatiently on his knees, eyes glancing over at the sour wolf driving. A small growl rumbled from deep within Derek's chest, large hands clenching the steering wheel, making the man's knuckles go white. Stiles brown eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he stared at the older man.

"You're not going to wolf-out on me or something, right?" Stiles squeaked, pushing himself closer to the door and away from the werewolf that seemed to be having a mental breakdown.

When Derek ignored Stiles question, the boy frowned, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning the seat all the way back, which seemed to be quiet the task as the seat wouldn't obey him and kept slamming up against his back. Even the damn seat won't listen!

By the time Stiles got comfortable Derek had pulled in front of the Stilinski household. The lights were off, which meant his father was either called into the station or he was in bed already. The teen grabbed his bags by his feet and grabbed the door's handle. Looking back before opening the door, he asked, "Do you wanna come in?" And for the first time that night, Derek's eyes showed a glimpse of happiness, but it was quickly gone by that damn scowl he enjoys wearing and ruining those beautiful features.

"Would it kill you to smile?" Stiles paused for a second before continuing. "Actually, don't answer that…"

He slammed the door shut and jogged to his porch, climbing the steps two at a time, forgetting that there was a brooding werewolf walking quickly behind him. Stiles' hands weren't cooperating with his mind because he kept fumbling the keys, dropping them, using the wrong key on his own fucking house, and it was all because he was now very, very aware of his sexy childhood friend standing directly behind him. A warm breath ghosting over his neck and ears, making him visibly shiver as he finally found the right key.

"I would like it if you'd step out of my bubble." He said, leaving the door open for Derek to walk in. The man looked around the house, kicking the door shut behind him. When Stiles dropped his bags onto the couch, he realized this was the first time Derek actually went through the front door and not his window. He chuckled at the thought, drawing the werewolf's attention over to him.

"What?"

"N-nothing." He smirked. "So, did you want me to make you something to eat?" Stiles stood at the foot of the stairs awkwardly. The man just glared at him before shaking his head, moving closer to Stiles and then right up the stairs, leaving the teen blinking up after him.

"Uhh…okay."

The older male went up to the teen's room and sat on the bed. The room was cleaned up from the last time he visited, everything placed neatly on shelves and on the computer desk. Several scents danced inside his nose when he breathed, eyes closing and absorbing himself in what was all Stiles. From the scent of the teen's laundry detergent, from the crisp smell of his bed sheets—it was all Stiles and Derek loved it. He loved the smell of his mate so much, it almost made him go insane in the head, which wasn't the one on his shoulder most of the time. He groaned, pressing a calloused hand to his face, rubbing at his eyes to rid him of the arousal that was clearly forming.

The werewolf's fascination with Stiles went from protecting him when he was younger to wanting to protect, claim, and love him now. His senses were on a rollercoaster and they got worse when the teen walked into the room.

"Hey, buddy, you okay?" Stiles leaned against the doorframe, one arm resting above his head and eyes set on the man on his bed. A small sliver of pale skin was showing, along with the top of the boy's smiley-face boxers— cue Derek's wolf groaning in frustration.

Derek sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted and regretting this whole situation. He leaned back on his hands, staring at his feet. "We…need to talk." The werewolf gritted out, jaw clenching tightly as he listen to Stiles' heartbeat quicken and the smell of the teen's sweat floating in the room. Why did Stiles seem nervous?

"You're right. I mean, where were you?! All these years—gone! And…and look at you," Stiles kicks his way from the doorframe and flaps his arm up and down in front of Derek's face. "You're in my bed, looking like somebody kicked you."

Derek glares up at him. "We don't need to talk about me. We need to talk about us." He hisses out, standing up and grabbing Stiles' wrist and tossing the kid to the bed. He ignored the curses being thrown out of that mouth he so wished to claim.

Stiles narrowed his eyes and sat up from the bed, running a hand back and forth through his short hair. "Listen, we can talk about us—" He motions between him and Derek, "But after you tell me about yourself. _Please_?" Derek's features soften when he heard Stiles almost plead to him.

Derek pulled Stiles gently over to him, scooting him closer to the edge of the bed. The teen was, well, shocked. He knew Derek wasn't one to be soft, but then again, the werewolf was only soft when it came to him. He noticed that when he was a kid.

"When I left, I came across an old woman. Let me say, she was worse than any cat lady you ever talked about." Stiles chuckled at that, trying his best to picture something worse than an angry cat lady.

The older male's grip tightened around Stiles' biceps, but not too tight to actually harm the boy. "I thought I would only just stay the night, and then in the morning I'd be on my way, but not with this old woman. She was persistent. She knew I didn't have any place to go," He shook his head, showing Stiles a small grin.

"She actually hit me with her cane and told me that she was going to turn me around for the better. And she did. She taught me a lot in the first few months I was there. I didn't think a woman could know so much—she used to be a teacher. She taught kids from preschool to high school," said Derek, letting his hands slide down the teen's arms.

"So she took care of you all these years?" Stiles asked, blinking those large, brown eyes at Derek.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," the werewolf smiled before playfully pushing Stiles away, now sporting a serious look. "Now we talk about us."

Stiles nodded his head, licking his lips nervously. "W-what did we need to talk about?"

"I know this is going to sound weird to you, but I have to tell you," the older male's heart was going to fly out of his chest. He began to think that Stiles might be able to hear it with only his human ears.

"When I was gone, I started to realize something, and every since I came back here, it's been so hard for me to keep away from doing something that you may not appreciate." Stiles cocked a brow and laughed, mouth hanging down and a hand clamping on Derek's shoulder.

"Come on, what is it? Spill it, sour wolf!" Stiles' eyes gave him a reassuring look.

"Fine," he growls out. He relaxed his shoulders and sighed, closing his eyes before opening them and looking right at Stiles.

"You belong to me."

**And bam! End of a crappy chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. I've been working six, sometimes seven days a week and by the time I would get home…I wanted to flop on my bed and sleep for days. I just wanted to let you guys know that I didn't forget about the story. I love Sterek too much to give up, even if this story isn't very good compared to the load of awesomeness I've read for Sterek. Okay, I'll be back soon! I promise! :D **

**Please review if you enjoyed it…or if you wanna talk about your Sterek feels.**


End file.
